


It's all his fault...

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: Sam can never resist his brother. Especially when he's horny and awake at 4 AM next to his sleeping omega.He can't resist him but he should have shouldn't he? After all it's at least half his fault if this happened. 
Chapter 1: SmutChapter 2: fluff





	1. It's all his fault...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Dean’s fault…  
> It was his fault for being an omega and smelling so fucking good…  
> It was his fault if Sam was hard, horny and awake at 4AM…  
> It was his fault and he wasn’t even awake to help his boyfriend…

It was all Dean’s fault…

It was his fault for being an omega and smelling so fucking good…

It was his fault if Sam was hard, horny and awake at 4AM…

It was his fault and he wasn’t even awake to help his boyfriend…

 

He was right there sleeping, lying on his stomach, sheets low on his lips. One of his knee was up and Sam could only imagine how his ass looked like that.

He needed to come, he needed to come so bad and his hand just wasn’t doing it. He needed more… He needed Dean… But he couldn’t only wake him up, their latest hunts had been hard on his brother and he was exhausted. Still, he couldn’t help himself with this sight in front of him. He tugged the sheets making them fall off Dean’s body.

           -Oh my god, _he breathed out, hand still around his dick but he couldn’t even bring himself close to the edge._

He stared a little, taking in everything he could, from the muscles on his shoulder, the dimples on his lower back, his ass and his thighs, strong and still bruised from the night before.

Dean had always been an heavy sleeper and John always thought it was one of his flaw but Sam… Sam was loving it right now… He shouldn’t have been surprised when he got no reactions out of his brother as he started grinding on him. It was so hot and felt so good. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips…

It wasn’t long before he needed more. His boyfriend hadn’t moved one bit, leg still up showing his hole to Sam. He pressed his thumb against it, looking at Dean’s face waiting for a reaction as he was stretching him but nothing. He could feel the tightness and the wetness from the night before around his finger. He wanted to test the limits, see how long his brother could stay unconscious as he pushed inside him. Would he open his eyes at the first push or only after he was all the way in.

He lubed himself up and positioned himself at Dean’s hole. He started pushing in slowly. His brother’s breath hitched and he stopped. He waited a little making sure it was okay before pushing again until he was all the way in. He couldn’t understand how someone could sleep through that.

Dean’s ass felt so tight, so good around him, he had to stop himself from thrusting hard and fast.

         - Fuck, _he panted after the first roll of his hips._

His thrust became faster and faster and for a moment he felt like he was taking advantage of his brother’s body. It was so hot… but he knew it wouldn’t be long before he woke up, because of Sam’s grip on his hips and the movement created by his thrust. His hands fisted the sheets before his eyes were even open.

        - Oh my… Fuck Sammy, _he moaned._

He could feel the older’s ass clenching, making it hard for him not to come now.

        - Dean, _he moaned forehead pressed against the back of his neck._

Dean’s body moved in sync with his, meeting each of his thrust and grinding against the mattress. His leg was still up allowing Sam to go deeper and deeper inside of him.

        - Oh my god, _Dean moaned._

He slowly dislodged one of Sam’s hand on his hip and slid it on his lower stomach. The younger one was confused for a moment before he felt it. He was so deep inside his boyfriend that he could feel himself through his stomach. He could feel every thrust and he couldn’t even imagine what Dean was feeling.

Looking at his face he could see how gone he was. His eyes were shut, hands gripped tight at the sheets and moan continuously falling out of his mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming.

       - So full Sammy… Feels so good, _he managed to say._

       - I know baby…

Sam could feel his knot swell locking them together as Dean came hard, squeezing tight against him from the force of his orgasm, making his brother come too.

The younger one moved them so they were on their side, Dean’s back against his chest. The movement caused a little tug from Sam’s knot at his hole making the older one groan.

      - Sorry, _he whispered._

He turned his head, expecting to see a 9 to the clock but…

      - Dude, 5 AM? Seriously? You couldn’t wait till the morning?

      - No, _he smiled against his mate’s neck,_ ‘s your fault for smelling so fucking good and being so hot…

He pressed his lips on the other’s neck and continued.

      - I woke up and needed you so bad… needed to feel you around me, _he said sucking a mark on his shoulder._ You were so good baby, let me use you while you slept… You took me so deep, I could feel myself in your belly…

      - Felt so good, _he gasped when Sam’s teeth closed around his shoulder,_ it was so fucking hot.

      - Yeah, _he breathed rolling his hips tugging at Dean’s rim._

      - Fuck Sam…

***************

      - Didn’t know you had that kink Sammy, _Dean laughed stroking his little brother’s hair._

He hummed and smiled.

     - Didn’t either…

Their legs were intertwined, Sam’s head on Dean’s chest listening to his heart, rocked by the ups and downs of Dean’s breathing and his brother’s hand in his long hair.

     - Sorry, shouldn’t have done it without your permission…

His brother chuckled.

     - How to ruin a moment, _Dean smiled,_ stop saying sorry Sammy, I liked it… a lot… Besides, it would’ve ruin everything if you’d wake me up to ask me if it was okay… wouldn’t it?

The younger one smiled and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, he was so in love…

     - So hot when I make you lose control like that.

He didn’t have an answer for that, Dean was right. He could easily make Sam lose control. He only smiled and brought him back for a kiss.

 


	2. It's not the time to freak out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was about to lose it, and not in a good way. Something was up with Dean and he couldn’t get his hands on why. Dean keeps denying it but Sam’s not stupid. They’re brothers again, brothers like when they were still hunting with their dads and they haven’t been like that since they became a thing, almost a year ago. Sam wants to know what happened, why Dean’s acting like this.

_*4 months later*_

Sam was about to lose it, and not in a good way. Something was up with Dean and he couldn’t get his hands on why. Dean kept denying it but Sam wasn't stupid. They were brothers again, brothers like when they were still hunting with their dad and they haven’t been like that since they became a thing, almost a three years ago. Sam wanted to know what happened, why Dean was acting like this. Dean stopped touching him or just sleeping in his bed. Some days, he couldn’t even look at him and it was getting worst and worst. His brother didn’t want to hunt with him, like he couldn’t stand spending time with him somewhere he couldn’t hide from anyone and that’s bad, he never heard his brother say no to a good old ghost hunt.

For him, there was only one reason that Dean could act like this. He really didn’t want to think about it but after a month everything else was gone and it was the only thing left. He was going to talk to him, he had to…

*************

      - Dean, we need to talk, _he said closing the door behind him._

      - Oh come on Sammy, leave me alone, I already told you I was fine…

      - Come on stop lying Dean, for once, _he groaned letting his alpha take control making his brother flinch. He hadn’t mean to, but he was sick of the constant lying._ Look I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… I just wished you’d told me sooner…

      - I’m sorry… _He whispered._

      - It’s okay Dean if you want us to be brothers again… Just… don’t leave me… _He plead._

He looked at his brother in disbelief, how could he ever think that.

     - You’re an idiot… I don’t want that Sammy, I love it just the way it is…

     - No you don’t Dean, I can smell it on you…

      - I’m not leaving you Sammy, ever… I love you, always have, always will…But you have to promise me you'll do the same…

      - Dean? What are you talking about? I’ll always love you.

He could hear his brother’s heart race, his breathing sped up and eyes became full of tears.

      - Whatever it is baby, it’s alright, _he said calmly taking Dean’s face in his hands._ Everything’s gonna be okay.

He felt his boyfriend nod. He took a deep breath and let it all out.

      - I’m pregnant…

His hands fell off Dean’s face like his skin was on fire. He stumbled a few step back and stopped, trying to breathe through the pressure around his throat.

      - No… _He shook his head._ I… You…

It was a lie… It HAD to be a lie… But Dean would never do that. His legs would’ve give out if he wasn’t already leaning against a chair.

He was 18 the first time, he told his brother. It was like a flashback playing in his head and he knew Dean had the same before.

They were talking, the three of them, in their motel room, a beer in their hand. He remembered the whole discussion. They’d been talking about having a wife and kids. He remembered Dean’s happiness when he said he always wanted a little girl he could spoiled and show her how to beat up boys. He remembered the face of both men when they turned to him. He remembered his dad asking him if he wanted that too and the worst of all is that he remembered the words he said to him. They’re playing in his head like they must’ve been in Dean’s for this whole month.

      - Me? _He chuckled._ I don’t know, I’d like to have a wife, sure.

      - Kids? _His dad asked pushing further._

      - I’m not really sure I want kids…

      - Why?

      - I don’t really like kids, to be honest, I’m really not great with them and I’ll always be worried that a monster would be after him/her because of me… I just don’t think it’s a great idea.

He knew he shouldn’t have said that but at the time he meant it and Dean knew it, that’s why he was afraid.

      - Sammy? I need you to say something please or I’m gonna freak out.

He knew the playfulness in his brother’s voice was hiding the hurt and he knew that if he looked up he’ll see tears rolling down his cheeks and he couldn’t bare that.

      - Dean… I can’t… I don’t…

Dean’s sadness became hurt and anger.

      - You don’t what Sammy? Want it? I’m not getting rid of it Sam!

Dean’s words hit him hard and his head snapped up.

      - I swear on my life, I wasn’t going to say that, I would never Dean…

He took his boyfriend in his arms smiling when this one buried his head in his chest.

     - I’m afraid, _he admit after a moment,_ and I know you are too but we both know you’ll be great… You already raised a child almost by yourself… Kids like you and… _He bit his lip._ I don’t have it in me… not like you do…

His eyes were filled with tears when Dean looked up to him.

     - I don’t believe in that one second, _he smiled._

     - That’s not true, I’m a mess, I’m not qualified to have a baby…

     - Nobody is… But you know what’s great about this baby? We made it together.

Dean tugged his boyfriend on the bed and smile at the way this one cuddle up against him, head on his chest.

     - Will you show me Dean? _He asked._

His little shaky, unsure voice and his hands both gripped at his brother’s shirt reminded him of when they were young. Reminded him of little Sammy afraid of the dark, afraid of clowns except this time he wasn’t afraid of something stupid, he was afraid of the little life they created.

     - Show you what?

     - How to take care of her?

     - We’ll figure it out together, _he answered hands running through Sam’s hair._

He nodded somewhat reassured about everything.

     - Sammy?

     - Yeah? _He said lifting up Dean’s shirt._

He wanted to see it, see their little girl, see what he’d been missing for this whole month.

      - Did you say her? How do you…

      - I can feel it, smell it… I though you could too?

Dean’s eyes were full of tears when his lips met Sam’s. His head went back on Dean’s chest and press his hand against the little baby bump on Dean’s stomach.

      - It’s gonna be alright isn’t it? _Sam asked still rubbing his brother’s stomach._

      - Yeah, it is… _He answered._

They’ll always need each other.

***************************

       - Look how cute she is Sammy…

She was gorgeous, she looked a lot more like Dean that him, but he was okay with that. He froze right there, his hands were shaking and he didn’t know what to do. He knew Dean saw it, saw his fear because he always saw everything through him.

       - Hold her Sammy…

       - I don’t… I’m not…

The look on his boyfriend’s face gave him no choice. He slowly slid both his hands underneath her making sure to hold her head. He brought her up gently against his chest. Right there, he fell in love with her and swore on his life he would do anything for her. He regretted the day he said he never wanted that because this was what had been missing in his life.

He knew Dean was looking at them and he knew exactly what he was thinking. He could feel how proud and happy his brother was. 

She opened her little eyes and looked at him, she was gonna be their lights in this world full of darkness.

********************

     - Daddy?

     - Yes sweetheart?

He couldn’t see her through the dark room but he could hear her little feet hit the ground.

      - Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare, _she sobbed._

      - Come here

She took her place between the two of them and curled up against Sam.

     - What was your nightmare baby?

     - Monsters…They were everywhere dad…

      - Monsters don’t exist angel… But I’ll protect you don’t worry

She nodded against him, her eyes closing slowly.

     - Goodnight dad

     - Goodnight baby

It was the first time it happened but he was right there making her feel safe because that's what dads do and what Dean did with him. He told her what he wished his dad had told him when he was this young. She wasn't a baby anymore, she was a little girl, his little princess and she was growing up so fast, too fast.

***********************

It was 7AM when he woke up, it's Sunday and Dean wasn't by his side. It happened sometimes and Sam knew exactly where he was. He was keeping one of his old promises. He leaned against the door frame watching them together. She was 17 and almost better than his dad.

      - I think she could kick your ass.

They both turned to him and smiled.

      - Of course I could, but who would I be if I beat up an old men?

      - Hey! Sammy back me up

       - I think she’s right, go easy on him please darling.

She was 17, she was tall with Sam’s hair and Dean’s eyes. She was beautiful, intelligent and strong, but the best of all is that she was happy, happier than they’d ever been at that age and it was rubbing off on them. They were away from the hunter’s life and they were happy, happier than ever and it was because of her.

**************************

She was 25 and angry.

    - I can’t let you do that.

    - I don’t care Cas, I’m doing it…

    - Sam and Dean would be so disappointed.

He had to tell her about everything. About Sam, Dean, John and their story. He had no choice. She deserved to know, to know the heroes they were and to know why they died in front of her eyes. She listened and understood every words. At that moment she made the same decision John made all those years ago.

     - I’m going to find who did this and I’m gonna kill all of them, whether you like it or not…

She was angry and ready for revenge.

     - I just told you how your dads hated this life and wanted something better for you and you’re just gonna throw yourself back in? I don’t understand humans sometimes.

She sighed and turned around to look at the angel.

     - You can say whatever you want, I am going to hunt this thing, are you coming with me or not?

      - Yes… yes I am… _He finally answered accepting the defeat._

He gave up on changing her mind, she was a Winchester after all. He gave her John’s journal, show her the book collection and every place of the bunker she never knew existed.

Maybe it was their destiny, the Winchester’s destiny. Saving people, hunting things. Maybe it all came down to that. The world always needs to be saved and someone needed to do it.

They did like their mother, trying to save their child but it didn’t work, like it didn't work with them. The past always comes back. Maybe it’s all planed like that, some of them need a little push, a little one to send them to their destiny, it was all written down long ago, she’s just following the script.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
